


ALBINO

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Nate River un pequeño niño de 8 años sufre abusos y maltratos por parte de sus padres debido a sus padecimientos "albinismo y heterocromía", su única compañía es su hermana mayor Amanda River, sin embargo, su mundo se viene abajo cuando su padre los abandona y la desgracia ataca a su madre y hermana.Esto desencadena mas trastornos y fobias en él.Gracias a L y a la gran inteligencia que lo caracteriza, Nate termina viviendo en un orfanato llamado "Wammy's House" bajo él nombre de Near. Debido a su doloroso pasado decide ocultar su albinismo y su heterocromía y aislarse del resto del mundo.Su vida continuara "normal" hasta que un joven rubio ingrese al orfanato formándose una enemistad.Sin embargo, aquel rubio era él único que podía mostrarle la belleza de él mismo.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 3





	1. Pintura

Albino

Pintura...

NEAR...

Las mañanas no solían ser tan ajetreadas dentro de la Wammy's House y esta no era la excepción.

Un joven de 14 años caminaba por los pasillos.  
Muchos de los niños que pasaban por un lado de él lo veían con intriga. A pesar de conocerlo desde hace ya varios años, aquel chico de piel pálida, cabello azabache y ojos obscuros como la noche les seguía pareciendo alguien muy extraño.

Near, era él nombre de esa persona, muchos tenían una enorme intriga en él, sentían que su nivel social no era normal y que además de permanecer alejado de todo él mundo ocultaba algo.  
Pero nadie podía decir que era aquello que, según muchos, escondía.

Quienes tenían mas tiempo que Near en aquel orfanato cuentan que una mañana apareció de la nada y que la noche anterior había estado diluviando.   
Algunos de los mas pequeños afirmaban que era un fantasma, esto a causa de las historias de terror que los mas grandes les contaban.

Él joven albino caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca, aun le quedaban un par o dos de libros en su lista de espera que todavía no había leído.  
Sus clases comenzaban dentro de algunas horas mas, y era por eso que gustaba de levantarse temprano y aprovechar ese tiempo en una lectura.

Entro a la biblioteca, normalmente a esa hora se encontraba sola, y se dispuso a buscar los libros que le faltaban. Él típico cliché "Romeo y Julieta" de William Sheakspeare, una historia con contenido LGBT¹ y libro sobre enfermedades y problemas genéticos en él nacimiento.  
Dudando un poco se decidió por el tercero. Odiaba aprender sobre sus padecimientos, sin embargo, su interés pudo mas y se fue por aquel que pudiera hablar algo sobre lo que él consideraba un problema. Su cabello y sus ojos.  
Comenzó a leer. Había memorizado una gran cantidad de libros de aquella biblioteca.   
Se esmeraba por cumplir su meta, ya no solo era por aquella promesa que hizo al joven detective azabache, ahora era por su propia decisión, quería comenzar una nueva vida aislado de todo y de todos al igual que L, así no seria juzgado por ser quien es.

La linea de sucesión de L, ese era él principal propósito de la Wammy's House, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba en primer lugar en la linea de sucesión no era razón para descuidar un puesto que tanto trabajo le costo hacer competencia con otro chico, Mello, siempre lo odio por estar debajo de él.  
Pero no le daba importancia a eso.

Sus ojos se paseaban por las letras de aquellas páginas, pero, a pesar de ya haber estado un par de horas en aquella posición su mente se centraba en otra cosa. Esa misma noche había tenido una pesadilla y no podía recordarla.

No lograba concentrarse, por mas que intentara divagar en su mente, y con tan solo él simple pensamiento de lograr recordar su sueño su cuerpo se tenso, su respiración se acelero y sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Se levanto de su asiento, dejo el libro donde anteriormente se había estado descansando y sin tratar de llamar la atención de los demás niños o mostrar una expresión distinta a la neutra que cargaba siempre, se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de esta y haberse asegurado de poner él seguro a la puerta, corrió al baño.

Tal vez no lo pareciera, pero Near era un chico débil, y se odiaba por eso.

Near debía ser fuerte, frío e indiferente a los sentimientos, era por eso que siempre mostraba un rostro neutro, fingiendo no ver, oír o sentir nada que estuviese relacionado con él negativa o positivamente. ¿Pero como hacerlo cuando solo es una máscara? ¿Cuando esa personalidad seguía latente dentro de él? Por que si, Nate aun vivía en su interior, aquella persona inocente y sentimental que solía ser antes.  
Era por eso que se odiaba.

Se levantó del suelo frío en él que estaba hincado y con las manos temblorosas tiro de la cadena de la tasa.  
Tomo su cepillo dental junto con la pasta y se lavó los dientes.   
Se observo en él espejo frente al lavabo.   
Su rostro, como si fuera un conjunto de dulces y delicadas pinceladas, y su piel se teñía de una pintura mas obscura, mas colorada, como si aquel tono pálido jamás hubiese existido dejándose llevar por aquellos pensamientos que siempre aparecían en una situación así.

En verdad que era detestable.

Abrió la puerta del baño y con pesadez se recostó en su enorme cama.

Sabía a la perfección la razón de su reacción. Cinco años atrás cuando recién ingreso al orfanato, fue enviado con una psicóloga y después de extensas sesiones fue diagnosticado con ²Mnemofobia, así como también con perdida de memoria. Un fuerte trauma de su niñez lo llevó a sufrir de no solo una fobia, sino dos.   
A pesar de eso, su mente no recordaba en lo mas mínimo aquel suceso, su psicóloga dijo que él trauma había sido demasiado para un niño tan pequeño como él, así que su mente bloque esos recuerdos.

Ya una vez, más recompuesto optó por salir de su habitación con su mochila al hombro.

Al poner su mano en la manija se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta.

Que raro, ¿acaso olvido cerrarla?

Decidió no tomarle importancia. Retomó su camino.


	2. Curiosidad

Albino...

Curiosidad...

MELLO...

Cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él. Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza, su compañero no estaba tan diferente a él.

Una vez sus respiraciones se calmaron él pelirrojo hablo.

-Ves, te lo dije Mello, fue mala idea meternos así al cuarto de Near. ¡Pudieron habernos atrapado y delatado con Roger!

-Calla perro, si alguien nos hubiera delatado con él viejo, le iría muy mal-. contesto él ojiazul con molestia.

Bufó.  
-Tenes razón -caminó hacia la cama del fondo de la habitación y de bajo de esta sacó una mochila roja. -No se que es lo que sucedió allá pero es mejor que lo olvidemos, vamos tarde a clases-. Dijo a la par que miraba el reloj digital en su muñeca.

-Bien.

Él rubio tomo su mochila de debajo de su cama y ambos salieron de la habitación camino a los salones.

[...]

Mello no solía ser de las personas que se preocuparan por los demás, incluso le divertía que los otros tuvieran problemas -claro, mientras no lo involucraran-, sin embargo ¡no podía evitar sentir una gran necesidad de saber en donde se encontraba Near!

El ojinegro no había hecho presencia en las clases y eso lo tenía intranquilo, en especial al recordar lo de esta mañana.

Tampoco podía evitar pensar ¿por que Near tendría rímel y polvo en su habitación?   
Era todo un misterio, uno que resolvería sin importar que, ya que su curiosidad le había ganado y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era casi imposible sacárselo.

Las clases terminaron, por él momento. Camino junto a Matt hacia él comedor para tomar su almuerzo.

-¿Mello?... ¡Mello! -gritó Matt en el oído de su amigo al ver que este no le prestaba atención.

Él rubio se sobresaltó.

-¡idiota, no me grites!

-¿Estas bien? No pusiste atención a nada de lo que te dije- preguntó.

-Si, si, no te preocupes ¿de que estabas hablando? -Dijo con todo desinteresado.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Decía que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para salir de Wammy's mañana.

Mello gruñó molesto.

-Lo había olvidado.

Ambos siguieron disfrutando de su comida mientras planeaban escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?


	3. Linda

Albino

Linda

NEAR

Desde que tiene memoria, Linda se ha descrito a si misma como una persona capaz de consolar a los demás. Y hoy cumplía con esa descripción, ya que, en esos momentos se encontraba consolando a su albino amigo.

Este mantenía su rostro hundido en una de las tantas almohadas con la respiración agitada, mientras tanto, Linda se limitaba a acariciarle él cabello (ya que sabia que no podía acercarse demasiado o la situación empeoraría) y cantarle una dulce canción para tranquilizarlo.

Esta mañana había despertado, tomó una ducha y se preparo para sus clases, sin embargo, justo antes de tomar su mochila llena de útiles y retirarse, su querido amigo Near entro a la habitación.  
En él instante en que él pequeño azabache cruzó él umbral de la puerta, supo inmediatamente que algo malo le sucedía, ya que esta no seria la primera vez que él joven acudía a ella después o durante uno de sus ataques de ansiedad.

Para Near, Linda era una persona con la cual desahogarse, y en la que podía confiar.  
Aquella chica castaña de peinado infantil, con su rostro repleto de pecas sus enormes ojos verdes y su enorme sonrisa, pese a ser una de las mayor en en todo él orfanato con casi los 17 años de edad, era él mayor tesoro que pudo haber encontrado en medio de si desesperación.  
Por que si, Linda sabia de su situación. No le fue difícil enterarse después de revisar los documentos de Roger, pues ella al encontrarse en él puesto número 4 en la sucesión de L, sumándole su edad casi aproximada a la mayoría, tenía él "honor" de ayudar al director de la Wammy's House en su papeleo.

Cuando esta con Linda, Near siente un extraño calor fraternal en su pecho, muy familiar, como si aquel sentimiento lo hubiera experimentado antes. Aun que de hecho si fue así.  
Por que no podía evitar pensar la última vez que sintió ese calor antes de conocerla. No podía evitar sentirla como aquella persona dueña de sus mas felices días. No podía evitar ver a Linda como a su querida hermana Amanda. Y Linda como a su pequeño hermano que debía proteger.

-¿te encuentras mejor Near? -susurró Linda con tono dulce hacia él pequeño.

Él ojinegro solo asintió con él rostro aun pegado a la almohada.

-que gusto -respondió.

Ya mas calmado se sentó en el mullido colchón un poco desgastado por los años mientras retiraba la almohada en la que momentos atrás había estafo recostado, dispuesto a colocarse nuevamente sus zapatos y tomas su mochila que había dejado en algún lugar de la habitación.

-No irás a ningún lado jovencito -habló la castaña en tono firme como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Tengo que ir a clases -contestó con simpleza él chico aun cohibido por la situación anterior.

-Hoy no vas a ir, es una orden Near-. La chica lo miraba con ojos determinantes retándolo con la mirada, y antes de que este comenzara a replicar, ella le habló de nuevo. -Aún estas mal, aunque no hayas llorado tus ojos están hinchados, tu rostro esta rojo y muy sonrojado, y tampoco te veo muy estable emocionalmente-. Esta vez le habló mas calmada y con tono dulce. -Te lo digo por que me preocupo por ti, es por tu bien. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar en pánico frente a todos.

Near lo pensó por unos momentos. Era mejor así. No quería que todos lo vieran en un momento de debilidad como él de esta mañana. Seria mas razonable no asistir a las clases hoy.

-Le avisaré a Roger que no iré -contesto ya con normalidad él ojinegro. -¿Esta bien si me quedo en tu habitación?- preguntó.

Linda solo asintió. Tomó su mochila y a modo de despedida acaricio suavemente la mejilla izquierda del chico procurando no incomodarlo y/o espantarlo.  
Sin mas que decir se retiro de la habitación dejando al pequeño Nate solo. Por que si, en ese momento se sentía pequeño y solo.

Se tumbo en él colchón nuevamente y cerro sus ojos procurando dormir y olvidarse por un momento de todo.


	4. Confundido

Albino...

Confundido

MELLO

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de la situación pero no podía evitarlo. Su curiosidad ya lo había atrapado, y una vez hecho él llamado no podía abandonarla sin antes haberla saciado.

¡Y todo era culpa del maldito enano!

En verdad que Mello era demasiado impulsivo, pero eso tampoco podía evitarlo.

Por que, en este momento se encontraba entrando de hurtadillas en la oficina de Roger.  
Primero pensó en seguir a Near, pero era demasiado escurridizo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba desde la vez que entro a su habitación junto a Matt, ¡y eso había sido ayer! 

Así que como segunda opción y creyendo que seria mas productivo, decidió entrar a aquella oficina. Aprovechando que Roger salio a atender asuntos "importantes" (por que Mello creía que solo eran estupideces o algún capricho de viejo).

-¿Donde guarda ese anciano los documentos de los niños?- susurró para si mismo mientras abría y cerraba los cajones del único escritorio.

Inclinado en una pequeña mesa llena de papeles inútiles se decidió a seguir buscando en otro cajón, volviendo a su postura normal e ignorando la repisa sobre su cabeza, choco con esta golpeándola.

-Tsk ¡carajo!-. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada y trataba de juntar los libros y carpetas que se habían caído.

No fue hasta que una de las carpetas llamo su atención.

"Caso especial" tenía escrito en él frente con pluma fina.  
Decidido e intrigado soltó los papeles en la pequeña mesa y tomo asiento en él suelo, abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Una foto actual de Near pegado a un documento.  
Uniera querido leer mas si no fuera por él ruido que hizo la puerta de la oficina siendo abierta. Eran él viejo y para su sorpresa Near. ¿Que hacia Near ahí?

Mello cerro la carpeta y lo mas rápido que se permitió, corrió hacia la ventana y salto por ella.

Para su buena suerte, la oficina de Roger se encontraba en él primer piso, pero para su mala suerte, la carpeta llena de documentos se le había caído a la hora de saltar.

No podía regresar por ella, no ahora. ¡Ni siquiera pudo leer él nombre del enano!.

Una idea nueva cruzó por su mente. Estaba fuera de la oficina de Roger, con él y Near adentro de esta y la ventana abierta.  
Se oculto lo mas que pudo debajo de la ventana tratando de oír claramente procurando que no lo descubrieran.

-Near, necesito saber tu opinión ha cerca de esto. Puedo entender que en este momento tus emociones son muy confusas pero es necesario que me digas que es lo que quieres hacer.

<<¡Ja! ¿Emociones?, ese maldito enano no tiene emociones>> pensó Mello con burla.

-Necesito pensarlo. Debo admitir que en toda mi estadía en la Wammy's house, jamas pensé en lo que haría si esto llegase a ocurrir.

<<¿Aque se refiere?>>

-Tuviste 6 años para pensarlo, ¿por que nunca lo hiciste?

-No lo se, supongo que solo quería huir de todos mis problemas, pero ahora por una parte puedo tomar él lugar que corresponde en la sucesión, le prometí a L que lo haría. Pero por otra parte esta la oportunidad de irme con ella. Es por eso que necesito pensarlo.

<>

-Bien, al final de todo es tu decisión. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación Near o si gustas, ir con Linda.

-Con permiso.

Mello se alejo de la ventana lo mas rápido que pudo, y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol en él borde del patio de juegos.

-¡Ahora si que estoy mas que confundido! -gritó Mello con frustración.   
¡Definitivamente investigaría más.

Apego sus rodillas a su pecho y oculto su rostro entre ellas.

¿A que se refería Near con "ella"?

¿Existirá la posibilidad de que abandone su puesto en la linea de sucesión de L?

Si es así, ¿por que razón?

Y ¿por que Near estaba llorando?


	5. Existencia

Albino...

Existencia...

Near

Near se mantenía sereno ante los rostros de envidia que se posaban sobre el. Lo sabia, sabia que todos le tenían envidia por el simple hecho de levantar la mano en clase, pues aunque no le gustara llamar la atención, la participación representaba un importante porcentaje de sus calificaciones y el que estas bajaran por culpa de su incomodidad era algo que él como primer sucesor de L no podía permitirse.

Todas y cada una de las preguntas que el anciano profesor parado frente a la clase hacia, Near las respondía en un instante no dándole tiempo a los demás de poder hacerlo, y por eso los ojos envidiosos no dejaban de asesinarlo, en especial para cierto rubio. ¿Por que Near tenia que ser mejor que él en todo? Sus dientes se apretaban con tanta fuerza al punto de rechinar y el lápiz de sus manos se rompió en dos.

Al pasar unos minutos, una de las tantas chicharras del día sonó dándole comienzo a la hora del almuerzo.

El profesor guardo sus cosas y antes de salir del aula habló.

\---Felicidades joven Near, como siempre usted es el mejor. Que tengan un buen día.

\---Gracias, usted también -contestó el peli negro al coro de los otros estudiantes sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero para Mello esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y preso de los celos y el enojo corrió hacia la entrada del salón donde se encontraba el oji negro, ya que este se encontraba de espaldas lo tomo con brusquedad de los hombros, le dio la media vuelta y con su mano derecha lo elevo del suelo de la pijama blanca que siempre vestía.

Los ojos de Near se agrandaron por la sorpresa y comenzó a sentirse como si viviera uno de sus tantos recuerdos.

Mello comenzó a gritarle, a reclamarle.

\---Near ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡te crees la gran cosa por se el "mejor" cuando solo eres una basura!

\---¡MELLO, baja a Near, el no te ha hecho nada! -gritó Matt para tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo mientras intentaba que la multitud de compañeros se despejara de la zona.

\---¿Que no me ha hecho nada dices?-. Más enfurecido que antes lo estrelló con la pared y lo arrinconó entre su cuerpo y esta. 

La multitud respondió ante aquella acción con un rotundo ¡Uhhhh!

A pesar de los ropajes tan cálidos que llevaba Near sintió el frío de la pared contra su espalda y cerro sus ojos un momento por el golpe y una vez se vio arrinconado abrió los ojos nuevamente con terror, una serie de escalofríos lo recorrieron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Mello se detuvo un momento, viéndolo, admirándolo aun con ojos furiosos para después retomar lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo, acercó su rostro al oído izquierdo del menor y de manera fría le habló.

\---Siendo el favorito los demás no tenemos oportunidad contra ti. Ojala algún día tu insignificante vida se borre de este mundo para que dejes de joderle la "existencia" a todos-. Y después de decir aquellas palabras impregnadas de odio, alejó su rostro con una sonrisa.

Near comprendió que Mello esperaba verlo con su expresión estoica, y eso era lo que quería darle, quería demostrarle que no tenia miedo de él, de su tacto, de que pudiera hacerle daño y de que sus palabras no habían hecho repercusiones, pero no pudo evitarlo y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cristalizaron, sin embargo no lloró, no se derrumbaría frente a alguien que quería verlo herido y menos si no había llorado en años.

Solo sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo, agacho su rostro levantándose lentamente y frente a la mirada expectante de todos echó a correr.

Quiso ir con Linda, pero recordó que ella se encontraba fuera del orfanato junto a Roger y, sintiéndose de lo mas solitario corrió a su habitación. y se encerró en esta. Tallo sus ojos con la manga de su ropa con fuerza para evitar que alguna lágrima cayera.

Tratando de tranquilizarse entro al baño, abrió la llave de la bañera para llenarla mientras se despojaba de su pijama y esperaba a que se llenara, quitándose las lentillas de los ojos y ese estúpido cabello negro frente al espejo de lavamanos. Una vez la llave cerrada y la tina llena entró y se hundió en ella.

Tiene razón. Pensó. Siempre les he jodido la existencia a todos.


	6. Siempre

Albino...

Siempre...

Mello

Aun que muchas veces solía afirmarle a Matt que si poseía otros sentimientos además de odio y enojo, Mello podía llegar a ser un verdadero hijo de puta. Con lo sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos, en lo mas recóndito de su interior un pequeño atisbo de culpa se formaba, pero claro, con su orgullo no lo dejaría salir.  
Y ahora se mantenía en silencio escuchando él ultimátum que su amigo pelirrojo le ponía.

Después de haber presenciado ese "show" por parte de Mello hacia Near, Matt había seguido al primero hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y no pudo evitar enojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba al ver como Mello se arrojaba a su cama como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación o remordimiento.  
Se paro frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Esta vez si te pasaste, Mello!

Guardó silencio esperando que la perorata de su compañero cesara.

-¿Que no escuchaste? ¡Ve y discúlpate con Near!

Él rubio ya habiendo esperado aquello se limito a callar, poner los ojos en blanco en señal de frustración y darle la espalda al mayor.

-¿A eso estamos jugando ahora? ¿Es en serio?... ¡Genial Mello, eres la persona más madura que existe! -esperó alguna respuesta del rubio pero este, nuevamente se mantuvo callado. -Sabes-. Dijo con voz tenue y un aire mas tranquilo al de antes.- Tal vez no lo has notado ni en ese momento ni antes, pero Near no es en realidad como crees. Eso que le hiciste, me di cuenta, no reacciono como las veces anteriores en las que lo molestabas. ¿Pero que puedo esperar de alguien que solo piensa en si mismo y no ve a los demás? ¿Que dejes tu maldito orgullo por una disculpa?... No.

Matt apretó los puños fuertemente y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación. No miro atrás, Mello debía entender que las palabras dolían, incluso más que las acciones.  
Mientras que Mello solo giro su cabeza unos centímetros para observarlo salir. ¿Él solo pensar en si mismo? ¡Ja! Tenia razón, si que solo pensaba en si mismo. ¿Near no ser en realidad lo que aparenta? Esta vez quiso llorar de la risa mientras mantenía una burlona sonrisa en su cara. Pero luego... luego esta se borro al recordar su expresión, la expresión de Near. Cuando lo tenia arrinconado en la pared se había detenido a verle unos segundos y en lo que a él respectaba la expresión del pelinegro era muy distinta a la que acostumbraba.

Y es que Matt podría haber tenido razón en la mayoría de las cosas que le había dicho, pero había algo en lo que sin duda se había equivocado: Él SIEMPRE notaba a Near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Y... *redoblen tambores* ¡aquí esta él nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Me tarde mucho y aun que es un poco (o mucho) corto prometo traerles otros mas lo mas rápido posible.  
> Es que me dio un bloqueo horrible con esta historia, pero pase lo que pase, me prometí a mi misma terminarla, así que procurare escribir mas :D
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Me despido.
> 
> -アビゲイル

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció él primer capitulo?  
> ¿Les gusto?  
> Pronto se revelaran mas cosas sobre él pasado de Near.
> 
> -アビゲイル


End file.
